


Reunion

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-31
Updated: 2005-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop
Summary: When Justin came off stage, collapsing into the Quiet Room all sweat and energy, and asked Lance what he thought, he heard "You were a half tone off in the second track, babe."  And knew that it meant 'I loved it. I love you. You're amazing."   When Lance dropped the bar back into the rests and sat up at the end of their workout, scrubbing over his face with a towel, and then quirked his eyebrow at Justin, he heard "Fucker. Next time." And knew that that meant 'Damn! I am so fucking proud of you, plus that's really kinda hot.'  And when Justin had slid into the shower behind Lance, hands gliding possessively over pale skin and pumped muscles, they didn't need any words at all to say everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently it's Lambs day. And I confessed to someone recently that I'd never written Justin smut. And megoon requested a lamby shower sex scene over at fic_requests. And I caught a tiny little bit of Lance!in!Space on tv yesterday, so this seemed like the thing to do...

They'd done the I-missed-you-I-love-you thing. They'd done – as near as Justin's schedule would allow – the there's-you-and-me-and-the-whole-world-goes-away thing, curled up in a hotel room for just over a day to get all the touching and talking and wonder caught up. There had been serious talking and teasing and laughter and orgasms, and a few moments of tears for both of them. They'd gotten re-established, back into the flow, and for the two of them that meant a certain edge of friendly competition.

When Justin came off stage, collapsing into the Quiet Room all sweat and energy, and asked Lance what he thought, he heard "You were a half tone off in the second track, babe." And knew that it meant 'I loved it. I love you. You're amazing." When Lance dropped the bar back into the rests and sat up at the end of their workout, scrubbing over his face with a towel, and then quirked his eyebrow at Justin, he heard "Fucker. Next time." And knew that that meant 'Damn! I am so fucking proud of you, plus that's really kinda hot.' And when Justin had slid into the shower behind Lance, hands gliding possessively over pale skin and pumped muscles, they didn't need any words at all to say everything.

Silence and steam: water hitting tile and almost nothing murmurs, more breathing than words, when callused fingers found a particularly tense spot, stroking and easing. Splashy footsteps when Lance turned in his arms, and then the soft sounds of kissing. Gentle, lips to lips, a touch of tongue, a tiny moan, and then more, teeth and suction and a hiss when Lance's nails stroke Justin's spine, making him arch. A change in breathing – a little harder, a little faster – as they dove into one another, and the clatter of a shampoo bottle, dislodged from the shelf to rattle against the drain, ignored.

Lance sliding to his knees made no sound, save the spatter of water, caught in cupped ands and sluiced over Justin's dark curls and heavy cock. Justin's gasp almost drowned, for just one second, the wet, lewd rhythm of Lance's mouth, his lips, his tongue, sucking and swallowing. Lance's hands pinned Justin's narrow hips against the steam-slick wall, forcing stillness and whimpers from him, and Justin's fingers pulled answering sounds from Lance, tangling in wet hair and pushing into broad shoulders.

Justin's sounds made Lance harder still and he hummed, a low deep rumble that buzzed through the flat of his tongue to shiver ecstasy though Justin's cock. When Justin almost managed half his name, a fervent 'Laan' on a desperate in-breath, Lance hummed again, with purpose, working to take Justin apart with the vibration, with the curl of his tongue and the tightness of his throat, until Justin's wordless exclamation echoed around the bathroom.

Long moments later, Lance rocked back on his heels, one hand rested on Justin's sharp hipbone, and the other sweept water out of his face and hair, the splash sounding suddenly loud in counterpoint to their panting. His silence, his smile, said 'I love you' and also 'Am I going to have to do this myself?' and Justin's answering grin and his fingers gentle on Lance's cheekbone said 'God you're good' and 'Love you' and 'Give me a minute!"


End file.
